Truth and Lies
by I Can Kill You With My Brain
Summary: Seven lies and a truth.
1. Mal

**Mal**

_War is a wonderful thing. Serving in it is glorious. _Lie. He's cursing the man who told him that before a week is up.

_We're going to win this thing. _Lie. He knows they're dead before the boat lands.

_You're a leader now, things will be different. _Lie. The only thing that's different are the faces of the dead. And even those begin to look the same after a while.

_The war's over now._ Lie. He knows it will never be over.

_The Albatross is the best ship in the 'verse._ Lie. It breaks down a little over three weeks after he bought it.

_You're going to regret buying that ship. _Lie. He loves Serenity like it's his own flesh and blood.

_Bester here is an excellent mechanic, fix anything you give him. _Lie. The ship's grounded more often than not. He eventually gets a new mechanic, a little girl named Kaylee.

_We're all a family._ Truth.


	2. Zoe

**Zoe**

_You should be pleased at the honor of serving your country. _Lie. She hates the thought of them after a month.

_You shouldn't trust him, you'll be dead before the week's out. _Lie. Malcolm Reynolds is the best thing that happens to her during that war.

_We'll hold them back._ Lie. They're overrun after three hard weeks of fighting.

_They'll send reinforcements. _Lie. No one comes for them and they're left by themselves, injured and dying.

_We're saved! _Lie. She watches as the apples blow her fellow soldiers to pieces and shakes her head.

_The Albatross is a good ship. _Lie. She suppresses a smile at the sight of Mal trying to get the engine restarted.

_That pilot is a no good bum. _Lie. She's in love with him a week after she meets him. She's married by the end of the month.

_You'll protect your crew and ship with your life. _Truth.


	3. Wash

**Wash**

_The only way you'll ever see the stars is if heaven has any. _Lie. He signs up for flight school the second he hits fifteen.

_You'll never be a good pilot._ Lie. He graduates top of the class.

_No one will hire you with those dinosaurs of yours. _Lie. A man with a firefly hires him, dinosaurs and all.

_She won't ever fall in love with you. _Lie. They're married in a month.

_You won't ever give up that mustache will you? _Lie. One day she looks at him and tells him to get rid of it. The next day, it's gone.

_She'll always love the captain more. _Lie. She chooses him without a second's hesitation.

_They tell him he'd never give up the stars._ Lie. If Zoe asked, he'd give them up in a heartbeat.

_He's a leaf on the wind. _Truth.


	4. Kaylee

**Kaylee**

_A girl can't be a good mechanic. _Lie. She's fixing every broken thing in town by the time she's twelve.

_Your daddy won't ever let you go. _Lie. He knows she needs to leave and he packs her bags before her mother can argue.

_That junk heap will fall apart. _Lie. Serenity may be a bit beat up but she'll hold together.

_That doctor won't ever look at you twice. _Lie. He might be shy and awkward, but one night she finds a rose on her pillow. The next night, it's the engine bit she needed.

_You'll never be strong enough. _Lie. She lives through Jubal and the reavers, and she's the first one to slap Mal when he suggests it may be a bit too dangerous for them to keep flying.

_You're always going to be second string. _Lie. Simon actually pushes River out of the room when he proposes to her.

_That dress is mighty ugly. _Lie. She wears it down the aisle and Simon tells her she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

_You've found the place where you shine the brightest. _Truth.


	5. Jayne

**Jayne**

_You'll never learn to fire that gun boy._ Lie. He's firing like a natural two days after he found the thing.

_You won't ever leave this place. _Lie. He booked passage on the Liberty and never looked back.

_You're too soft to be a mercenary. _Lie. He's one of the best, and he's got a heart tough as stone.

_Forget your folks, they're a weakness. _Lie. He loves his mama and always sends her some of his money to help her pay her bills.

_That hat looks stupid. _Lie. It's the best damn thing he's ever owned.

_You're gonna regret going with them. _Lie. He doesn't regret a single moment of it. Besides, that Captain Mal is pretty fair.

_A good mercenary never turns down the money. _Lie. He gets offered money to turn in the fugitives. He considers for about three seconds before taking out Vera and threatening to shoot the guy if he ever comes near him again.

_You love them all, even Moonbrain. _Truth.


	6. Inara

**Inara**

_Forget your dreams, you won't ever achieve them. _Lie. She's a companion-in-training by the time she's twelve.

_Being a Companion is the best thing ever. _Lie. She knows there's something missing, but it takes her years to figure out what.

_Stay with me and I will give you all you will ever desire. _Lie. No one can give her the stars. She's gone by morning.

_You won't like being on that dump of a ship. _Lie. She loves Serenity.

_Companions are proper ladies who abhor disorder and mess. _Lie. She stood in the pouring rain and laughed when she dripped water and mud all over the floor of her shuttle.

_You won't miss your family. _Lie. She misses her mother all the time and still sends her a wave on her birthday, even though it's against the rules.

_You'll never want to leave the Guild. _Lie. She leaves without a second thought when Mal proposes.

_Serenity will grow on ya; she's funny like that. _Truth.


	7. Book

**Book**

_You are creating a better place. _Lie. He knows what he's doing is creating monsters.

_You can trust your government._ Lie. They're corrupt, rotten to the core.

_Once you start, you can never leave. _Lie. One day he just walks out the door and never comes back.

_We will find you wherever you go. _Lie. He's been gone for years and has never seen hide nor hair of them.

_Being a shepherd will be boring._ Lie. He never gets tired of people's faith, of their love, of their friendship.

_This here ship probably ain't good enough for a preacher. _Lie. He loves it here, and he dreads the thought of leaving.

_Things will probably be plenty boring around here for a man like you. _Lie. He gets shot weeks after signing onboard. But even through the blood, he feels the familiar rush of adrenaline and excitement.

_You've finally found the place where you belong. _Truth.


	8. Simon

**Simon**

_Your sister will be fine on her own._ Lie. He regrets ever letting her board that train.

_She's just playing with you, you know it's just a game._ Lie. By the time he figures out the rules, it's almost too late.

_Simon, if you keep fooling around you'll lose your position. _Lie. He doesn't lose his position, he quits.

_We are never going to talk to you again. _Lie. They call him one more time. They tell him to get out of their life and stay out.

_I can get you inside. _Lie. He gets caught before he's even near the place.

_Your sister is dead, forget about her. _Lie. She's not dead, he would feel it if she was.

_You'll never get her out of there. _Lie. He strolls right in and snatches her away.

_We're home now._ Truth.


	9. River

**River**

_This program is a great honor, you won't regret it. _Lie. She regrets it every second of every day.

_You'll still be able to dance_. Lie. She's too tired to dance any dance but their own now.

_This won't hurt a bit._ Lie. The needle hurts as it goes into her arm and she screams

_Trust us, we're doctors._ Lie. They might be doctors, but she can't trust them.

_River, you're imagining things._ Lie. She knows the blood on the floor was real-it was hers.

_We just want the best for you._ Lie. They only want what's best for them.

_Your brother won't come for you._ Lie. Simon came and took her away from them.

_You're safe now._ Truth.


End file.
